narcos_mexicofandomcom-20200214-history
Tomas Morlet
Tomas Morlet Borquez was a Mexican DFS agent who was tasked with protecting the Guadalajara cartel in the mid 1980s. He was directly involved in the kidnap and torture of American DEA agent 'Kiki' Camarena, for which he was shot dead by the Mexican police. Biography Morlet joined the Dirección Federal de Seguridad, and by the time of the start of story, was already a high ranking officer who led his own team of agents. He reported directly to El Azul, and sometimes even to the Director-General Salvador Osuna Nava. Like many other DFS agents, Morlet was corrupt and was directly involved in drug trafficking along with his boss Esparragoza Moreno. The DFS aided and protected Guadalajaran smugglers Hernin and Hernan Naranjo. Hernan was shot and killed by Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo sometime in the early 1980s, and Esparragoza Moreno sends Morlet and his team to nab the killers. While driving Félix Gallardo to his death, Félix tricks Morlet into taking him to Esparagozza Moreno instead, by claiming that he rescued Esaparagozza's brother a few years ago. Félix Gallardo introduces the sinsemilla weed grown by Rafael Caro Quintero to El Azul, and Azul kills Hernin Naranjo and creates a partnership with Félix Gallardo. Félix Gallardo later proposes a plan of uniting all the plaza together into a band of smugglers led by his boss Pedro Avilés. Morlet attends the meeting of the smugglers along with Osuna Nava. With the Guadalajara cartel formed and running under Félix Gallardo's control, Morlet began to frequent the Hotel Americas, the de facto headquarters of the cartel. After knowing that Félix Gallardo is watched by DEA agent Enrique Camarena Salazar, Morlet tracks his wife Geneva Camarena down, pulls her over, locks her in his car and has a nice chat with her children, intimidating Geneva. Morlet later kills Antonio Vargas for helping Guillermo Calderoni and the DEA. Morlet also examines Félix Gallardo's hotel room as the drug lord went to Colombia and failed to notice Camarena hiding inside. In 1985, Morlet plays a direct role in the kidnapping of Camarena. He parks his car near Camerena as the DEA agent chatted with Ernesto Fonseca Carrillo's right-hand-man and police officer Sammy Alvarez. DFS agents gag Camarena from behind, place a bag over his head and shove him into Morlet's car. With a police escort, Morlet drives Camarena to one of Caro Quintero's mansions in Guadalajara. There, he orders Sergio Espino Verdin, a federal police commander to torture and interrogate Kiki and obtain all information that the American agent knows, especially the names of politicians, under the orders of Mr. X and El Azul, who by that time had succeeded Osuna Nava. After Camarena's death, the United States of America began forcing the Mexican government to curb down on corruption. Morlet was arrested by the police under Calderoni as he entered the DFS offices, but soon found himself out of prison. Knowing that they can't arrest a DFS agent, the police decide to kill him instead. He was shot dead by a police officer as he tried to open a gate. Personality Cold, quiet and ruthless, Morlet carried out his crimes with an emotionless and almost machine-like approach. When Kiki was being tortured, Morlet demanded he be put in even more pain until he reveals information regarding the DEA. His crimes come back for him when he is ultimately shot in the head by a police officer. In Reality Tomas Morlet was one of the commanders in the DFS whose opened the connection between the DFS and the future Juarez Cartel. He was arrested following Kiki's murder, but was let go after a lack of evidence. In January 27, 1987, Morlet exchanged harsh words with García Ábrego and was later found, shot twice in the back in the doorway of Guerra's Piedras Negras Restaurant. Category:Individuals Category:Mexicans Category:DFS agents